Beauty and the Demon
by April952
Summary: A curse was put upon a Castle. It's prince was cursed to wear a Demon mask until he finds love and be loved in return. The prince meets Takahiro and believes that he is the one. Takahiro gets sick and needs a doctor. The prince wont let him go, afraid he wont come back. Misaki promises to stay so that Takahiro is sure to come back for his brother. How will this curse end?
1. Prolouge

Once upon a time, in a faraway beautiful land full of beauty and nature, lived a prince who lived in a grand castle high up in the mountains with his servants.

Although he had everything his heart desires the prince was unsatisfied with everything.

Nothing really made the prince happy. He was mostly in his room writing his stories with no concern for anyone but himself.

On one cold night there came a knock on the castle front doors. Usagi went to open them to find an ugly old lady who asked for a night stay from the cold and in return she will give him a bear.

Usagi studied the bear with distain, it was old, and missing an eye. Usagi coldly refuses, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances for the beauty is found within. Usagi ignores her and shuts the door.

The next thing he knew a beautiful woman appears before him claiming she was an enchantress.

The young prince tries to apologize but the enchantress had seen that there is no love in his heart.

So she puts a curse on him, he shall forever hold the bear and wear a demon mask. She then put a powerful spell on the castle, the beauty and nature withered and died and all the servants were forced to wear hideous masks, unable to remove them.

Unless Usagi could love and be loved in return will the curse be lifted.

But ever year the bear will shrink and once it's completely gone he will die.

**I wasn't supposed to upload this yet but I got so excited for this already! This goes out to AmbersLostParadise for coming up with this beautiful idea and sharing it with me! Thank you! **

**I hoped you enjoyed! Much love!**


	2. Determination

**Happy Valentines day! Here's my roses to you! Love you all! :3**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"But Onii-Chan!" Misaki argued.

"Don't worry Misaki; the days will go by without you noticing." Takahiro reassured.

"That's not what I'm worried about."

Misaki watched his brother worriedly as Takahiro put clothes in his suit case. Misaki was currently packing up lunch for his brother's trip to another village. Takahiro was a business man who worked in town a day away from here. He had to travel by horse through the forest.

Takahiro ruffled his hair, "There is absolutely nothing to worry about. This is like the other hundreds of times I went out." Takahiro sneezed.

"That's what I'm worried about Onii-Chan." He was afraid Takahiro was getting sick. It was the beginning of a new year and the January snow was harsh this year.

Takahiro smiled. "It's just a little sneeze-"

"You been sneezing non-stop yesterday."

Takahiro waved it away. "It's nothing, besides I can't miss this appointment, it's really important."

Misaki sighed knowing that he wouldn't listen at this point, Takahiro was stubborn that way. They lived near a village; their wooden cottage was small but big enough for two people, a small barn was next to their home that held two chickens and a pig.

Their parents passed away from a fire accident when he was small and it was only him and his brother on their own. They weren't rich but they had enough for a home and food, that was all they needed.

"Is everything ready?" Takahiro put on his thick brown coat and hat to fight off the cold.

Misaki nodded. He picked up the sack of food and took it outside where the horse and carriage was waiting. Takahiro would be gone for five days.

"Now take care of yourself Misaki, make sure you eat every day and don't stay outside too long-"

"Alright Onii-Chan, don't worry I got it." Misaki smiled, his brother would never stop being so overprotective.

"Are you sure you have enough money?"

Misaki nodded. It wasn't much but he didn't want Takahiro to have nothing when he arrived over to the next village, he needed to eat too.

Takahiro sighed. "Alright then…" Takahiro hugged Misaki. "Take care alright? I'll try to be quick."

"Don't worry Onii-Chan, take your time and have some fun over there as well."

Takahiro smiled. "I will, ah, and I also have a surprise for you when I get back, I think you'll like it."

Misaki nodded. Takahiro got on the horse and waved to Misaki before heading off.

Misaki watched him until he disappeared from behind the mountain, he wished his brother safe travel.

Misaki shivered and returned into the cottage. He looked around the empty room he would be occupying by himself for five days. It had only two bedrooms and a living room attached to a kitchen. For the living room they only had a couch with a small book shelve, in the kitchen a table for two and a stone stove, the walls were painted a warm cream color. It wasn't much but Misaki didn't need more than that, he loved his small home with Takahiro.

Tired he went to his room which only had a long feather bed and his favorite manga books.

He lied on the bed and coved himself in the warm thick sheets.

He hoped the days went by quickly; he didn't like it when the house was quiet.

**-A week later**

"Misaki! Wait up!"

Misaki turns to find Shinobu running toward him. "Hey Shinobu, What's up?" Shinobu wore his brown breeches and thick white shirt. He lived alone in the village, his parents died a long time ago. He was working with the smith for two years already. That's where he met him and they became friends in the most oddest of ways.

"You're brother hasn't come home yet?"

"No…He must have gotten caught up with work again." He was worried though, usually if something like this happened he would have sent a messenger telling him about it.

But nothing has come in.

"Yeah…Maybe. You know everyone is getting worried about you too."

Misaki frowned, "Huh?"

"You know you're the town's favorite," Shinobu pinched Misaki's red cheeks. "And everyone's is fighting for the right to have you if something happens to Takahiro."

Misaki rolled his eyes, "Nothing's happened to him, he's fine!"

"It's been a whole week,"

"It's happen before."

"Yeah but he would always send a messenger telling you that he was going to be a day late!"

"Shinobu please stop! He's fine; something really important must have come up to have him forget."

Shinobu said nothing, noticing the cute sheen of tears threatening to fall. Shinobu followed him to the market where many more villagers greeted him.

The sun was shining brightly today. It gave Misaki hope that Takahiro would come home today.

"Misaki,"

Misaki turned to see Ijuuin-sensai coming to him. "Ijuuin-sensai! Good morning!" Excitement coursed through him. He was always happy to see Ijuuin-sensai.

"Is Takahiro still not here?" He asked worriedly.

Misaki shook his head. "He must have gotten caught up with work."

Ijuuin-sensai nodded. "He works so hard. I hope he comes home safely."

Misaki nodded happily. Ijuuin-sensai was his idol, he produced his favorite Manga.

Ijuuin-sensai ruffled his head. "I hope to see you again Misaki sadly I have a meeting to attend to."

Misaki nodded in understanding. "I hope your meeting goes well."

Ijuuin-sensai smiled. "Thank you, bye Misaki."

Misaki waved and watched him leave.

"Well I can't wait for the wedding." Shinobu teased.

Misaki blushed at Shinobu's comment. "What are you talking about?"

Shinobu smirked. "You do know that Ijuuin-sensai has been asking Takahiro for your hand in marriage."

Misaki blushed harder. "S-shut up Shinobu!" Misaki marched away to grab food and then pay for them, all the while trying to ignore Shinobu's teasing.

"Bye Shinobu." Misaki grumbled his cheeks still red.

Shinobu chuckled. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

They parted ways. Misaki made his way home.

Misaki smiled at everyone who greeted him. Everyone wished Takahiro luck that he would return home soon making Misaki smile. Everyone was so nice to him he didn't know what he'd do if they weren't there to cheer him up.

Walking home Misaki wondered what he should make today. He held his basket full of goods and wondered what Takahiro would like to eat.

Misaki froze when he saw his brother's horse in the front yard. "Onii-Chan?"

Misaki ran, he was finally home! He was so glad!

Misaki frowned a bit at the fact that the horse was just standing by the house wondering around without being tied up. Takahiro never forgot to tie up the horse.

"Onii-Chan?" He called out again hoping Takahiro would come out while he tied up the horse. "Onii-Chan?" No one answered. Once done he ran inside the house. "Hey Onii-Chan why aren't you answering me…"

Misaki frowned, where was he? He was nowhere to be seen. He checked his room but it was still empty.

"Onii-Chan?"

Worry ate at him. Did he go back into the village to look for him? But he would have seen him pass by. Wouldn't he?

Misaki went back outside and checked the horse. "Hey girl. Where's my brother?" The horse only shook his head. Misaki checked the horse. It held the small bag of lunch he'd made for his brother a week ago; it also had a bag of papers, the carriage was missing.

Worried, Misaki mounted the horse and took off back into the village. He asked around if they had seen his brother around but they said 'no'.

The sun was going down and Misaki quickly made his way back home. Maybe he was home now?

Misaki was distraught to see that the house was dark. He tied up the horse and went inside. "Onii-Chan?"

No one answered.

"Onii-Chan!?" tears threatened to fall.

Where was his brother?

Did something happen? Was it possible that the horse somehow got away and ran back home? Misaki couldn't really get a messenger this late at night.

Misaki sat down in the kitchen. So what was he going to do? He was too worried to just sit there and do nothing! What if something happened to him?

Misaki looked around the empty room.

He didn't want to be alone anylonger.

Misaki took a deep breath.

He was going to find his brother.

Determined, Misaki quickly made himself some food to eat on the way and put on a warm coat knowing the night was very cold.

He mounted the horse.


	3. The Demon

Misaki stopped his horse in front of the small house of the blacksmith's where Shinobu was outside working on a magnificent sword. The red hot iron sizzled as Shinobu placed the sword in the water to cool.

"Shinobu."

Shinobu turned around at the sound of Misaki's voice. "Misaki? What are you doing out so late at night?" Shinobu frowned as Misaki dismounted his horse.

"I need a sword, I know there are bandits out there-"

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"The horse came home without Onii-chan." Said horse came up to Misaki for him to pet him.

Shinobu blinked. "Seriously? Wait, don't think you're going out there alone."

"I'll be fine." Misaki tried to reassure him.

Shinobu shook his head angrily. "No way! You are not strong enough to go out there alone."

Misaki knew Shinobu talk with experience. He often tells Misaki about his adventures on dodging bandits and fighting when out of the village for supplies. "Really Shinobu, I'll be fine. I know you can't leave the smith at this time of season."

Shinobu and the blacksmith had so many orders that he would be stuck at work all day and Shinobu was grateful to the Blacksmith for taking him in that he didn't want to leave him alone doing all the hard work.

Shinobu looked conflicted. He was always so protective of Misaki, despite the teasing; Shinobu always treated him as a brother.

Misaki gave Shinobu a quick hug, "I'll be back with Onii-Chan, I promise you."

Shinobu groaned. "Just…be careful."

Misaki nodded. Shinobu handed him a small sword easy for Misaki's use.

"Promise me that you would come back."

Misaki nodded. "I promise."

"And if you run into any sort of trouble run, don't try to fight."

"Got it."

Misaki mounted his horse, giving Shinobu one last smile, and ushered his horse forward into the dark forest.

Misaki briefly knew the way to the town Takahiro worked at. Takahiro had taken him to the village once when he was ten; he hoped that he remembered it.

A few hours later snow started to fall giving Misaki grief. His coat wasn't thick enough for the snow but luckily it was still light.

Another few hours passed by and Misaki grew worried. He didn't recognize this road at all. Where was he? The tall trees were now covered in snow, the air chilled a few degrees, and his breaths came out in puffs of smoke.

Misaki had to stop the horse to look around the dark forest.

He could see the outline of a mountain; maybe if he climbed a bit he could see the land and probably recognize it. With that Misaki climbed the mountain for miles.

Another few hours later Misaki frowned in concern. Maybe he should go back; he couldn't see anything with these tall trees blocking his vision.

Just when he was about to give up and turn around Misaki spotted an iron gate briefly blocked by trees.

Happy, Misaki urged his horse forward. He hoped they would take pity on him and let him stay for the night from the cold or if not he could stay in a shed near there.

Misaki dismounted to open the Iron Gate. In front of him stood an enormous castle, smooth stone built the beauty of the castle, flags danced on the tower tops, the windows were dark and eerie. It looked deserted of any living thing.

Maybe he shouldn't go in? But the wind blew harder in that instant that he had no choice but to move forward.

Next to the castle was a small stable, he took his horse inside and spread a thick blanket over him. "I'll be quick alright?"

Misaki looked at the large doors wondering If he could open it on his own. They were thick wood, strong to hold off an army. With his whole strength he pushed. He was surprised that it gave way easily as if no one had locked the door.

Misaki was amazed at what greeted him. Marble floor, two stairs parallel to each other leading up to another massive door. In the middle was yet another door that was open that lead to darkness.

"Hello?" His voice echoed though out the castle. No one answered back.

The place was cold and dark, no life to be seen, and it looked like the place had been picked by bandits. Broken glass was on the floor and shredded cloth was on the stairs. Maybe he could find a fireplace to warm him up.

"Who are you?"

Misaki jumped and screamed at the sudden voice beside him. He turned to see a tall man in a Demon mask.

He was an inch or two taller than him, his hair was light brown, and he wore a light pink collar shirt and light faded blue jeans. His Mask interested Misaki the most; the outline looked like a white dragon, it's eyes were green, and the mouth was slightly open showing sharp white teeth."

"Well? Who are you?"

"Ah, um, I'm Misaki Takahashi!"

The guy cocked his head. "Another Takahashi? Are you related with Takahiro Takahashi perhaps?"

Misaki practically jumped on the man. "You know where Onii-Chan is?"

"Onii-Chan? He's your brother?" Misaki nodded. "Well then follow me."

"Thank you so much!" He was so happy that Takahiro was alright. He followed the man up the stairs into the giant door.

"How did you find this place?" The man asked.

"I got lost trying to find the village Onii-chan worked."

The man cocked his head. "Why?"

"His horse came back home without him and I thought he was stuck at work-"

"Ah, no his horse ran away from here, Takahiro was here the whole time."

"Ha!? He didn't go to work?"

The man shook his head as he went through door after door, Misaki didn't pay attention since his attention was all on the man. "He got lost apparently."

Misaki had to smile. "Thank you for taking care of him."

The guy grunted. "Well thank Usagi-san for that."

"Usagi-san?"

"He's the master of this keep."

"Oh, I see…Um, may I ask your name?"

The man seemed to pause at this. "…Ritsu Onodera."

"It's nice to meet you Onodera."

Onodera waved it away. "Call me Ritsu, Onodera seems too formal."

"Thank you Ritsu, ah, you can call me Misaki then!"

Ritsu nodded.

They climbed another set of stairs to a new room. Inside held a queen sized bed with someone in it. Misaki frowned and went closer.

"Onii-Chan!?" Misaki ran to him. His face was red, his breathing was harsh, and he looked so pale. Oh no! His fever must have gone up. Misaki turned to Ritsu. "He needs a doctor now!"

Ritsu shrugged. "We don't have one."

"My village does, I need to take him back-"

A new voice thundered in the room. "What is going on here?"

Ritsu stepped aside to bow to the man now standing by the doorway. This one was taller than Ritsu, he wore a white collar shirt and a purple tie, his hair silver, and his mask was even more frightening than Ritsu's.

His looked like an actual Demon, the mask was white with horns, his eyes were red, and the bottom half was cut off so that his mouth was free from the mask.

But then when the man spoke Misaki saw that the man possessed _fangs._

Fangs!? How was that possible!?

Ritsu spoke, "This is Takahiro's little brother. He came to take Takahiro to a doctor back at his town."

Misaki instantly felt the tension in the man.

"You are not taking Takahiro away from me."


	4. Will I see him again?

**This is short but the next one will be longer :D Glad you guys are enjoying! I just one more chapter for 'Romeo & Romeo: University' and i'll start on this one and 'My Angel' :D**

**Hope you enjoy! Much love! :3**

* * *

"You are not taking Takahiro away from me."

Misaki blinked at the man in the Demon Mask. Was he insane? Couldn't he see how bad Takahiro was? "What do you mean? He needs a doctor!"

"I'm taking care of him. He's fine."

"Fine? This is fine?" Takahiro was constantly coughing, his cheeks were red, and his breathing was harsh. Misaki was afraid this could be life threatening without proper care.

Ritsu walked up to Usagi-san. "Usagi-san we should consider-"

"Quiet Ritsu."

Ritsu nodded slowly causing Misaki to fume. "Why are you doing this? Can't you see how Onii-Chan is suffering?"

Usagi-san turned his attention back to Misaki. "He is destined to be mine."

Misaki blinked. "Ha!? Takahiro doesn't belong to you! And that's a poor excuse to keep him here and not to a doctor!"

Usagi-san was about to retort when Misaki heard Takahiro muttering incoherently.

Misaki turned his attention back to Takahiro. "Onii-Chan! It's alright I'm here."

Takahiro's eyes opened slowly. "Hmmm…Misaki?"

Misaki smiled happily. "I'm here Onii-Chan, don't worry I'll make sure to get you a doctor." Misaki held Takahiro's hand tightly.

"He's being taken care of here."

Misaki glared at the Demon. "This is serious. Onii-Chan could die if we don't do anything!"

Usagi-san hesitated. "No, he stays with me."

"Then call a doctor!"

Ritsu spoke up. "None would dare come up here."

Misaki looked back on Usagi-san and pleaded, "Please! He looks really bad!"

The Demon shook his head stubbornly, "I can't let him go, if I do he might not come back."

Misaki quickly thought of a solution. How can he convince this guy to let his brother go?

Takahiro let out a rattling cough.

Tears threatened to leak, he couldn't lose Takahiro! Panicked, Misaki yelled out, "Then I'll stay!"

Usagi-san cocked his head in confusion. "What?"

"I'll stay so that Onii-Chan has to come back for me." It was the only thing Misaki could think of to save his brother.

Ritsu nodded. "That's a great idea, Usagi-san; Takahiro has to come back for his brother."

Usagi-san stayed quiet.

"Please! I beg you!"

Usagi-san nodded his head slowly, "…Alright."

Misaki sagged in relief, "Let me just take him-"

"No, you have to stay; Ritsu will take Takahiro to the village."

"But-"

"Don't worry Misaki; I'll make sure to take care of him." Ritsu tried to reassure him.

"But-" They didn't let him speak. They picked Takahiro up to wrap a thick jacket over his body.

Misaki stood back as they prepared Takahiro for the trip. Misaki saw how Usagi-san wouldn't leave his gaze from Takahiro. What was with this guy? And why were they wearing those Masks?

Another man came in the room making Misaki jump in new fear. He was tall with blond hair, his Mask covered the bottom half of his face leaving his eyes free of the Mask. The Mask was nothing but sharp teeth; it gave the illusion that he could easily open that mouth and eat him whole.

Yukina gave him a glance before turning his attention back to Usagi-san.

"Yukina carry Takahiro outside on the horse. We're going to take him to the village."

Yukina frowned. "Your actually letting him go?"

Usagi-san growled. "Just do it."

Yukina nodded. "Very well."

Misaki tried to follow them but Usagi-san stopped him. "Not you. Ritsu lead him to his room-"

"At least let me see Takahiro depart!" He only had a few minutes with Takahiro. He wanted to stay with Takahiro as long as he could before he was taken away from him again.

"No,"

Misaki reached out to stop Usagi-san. "Please! I just-"

Usagi-san shook off his hand. "Ritsu take him."

"Sorry," Ritsu easily grabbed Misaki and lead him to the opposite direction.

"Stop! Ritsu please!" Misaki watched behind him as they took Takahiro away. He was so desperate to get away and follow Takahiro out of this nightmare.

Ritsu ignored him and proceeded to taking him to a new room.

This room looked to be in a tower, it had wall-size windows showcasing a large river, the bed was a king size bed in the far corner, and nothing else.

Ritsu pushed him in and locked the door.

Misaki got up from the ground and banged on the door. "Let me out! I need to see Takahiro!" Will Takahiro be alright? Will he survive?

**Will I see Takahiro again?**

No one answered. He heard his horse outside and ran for the window.

Outside they put Takahiro on the horse with Ritsu who wore a black hood to cover his mask.

Misaki growled as Usagi-san caressed the side of Takahiro's cheek before stepping aside and watching them depart.

Misaki watched with despair as Takahiro went further and further away from him.

Tears started to fall.

Would he see Takahiro again?


End file.
